<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by ReluctantlyGreyhound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852065">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound'>ReluctantlyGreyhound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boot Worship, Character Study, Come Eating, I mean kinda??, Kinktober 2020, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Suit Porn, dw this is still kinky as hell, it's what he deserves, jesper thinks a lot, just wish more than anything that jesper's feelings were reciprocated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jesper had been so brash to proposition Kaz. But ale can work wonders, and a drunk, depressed Jesper with nothing to lose is a vastly different creature from the Jesper calmly hitting marks from hundreds of feet away, content to receive nothing more than a sharp bite of praise from his leader for doing his job competently.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>So. The proposition. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sinks to his knees.</i>
</p><p>or: Kaz decides to reward Jesper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Jesper Fahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set directly pre-canon, so they're both underage, but like... they never acted like teenagers lmao so idk how much it matters. also when i say directly i mean Directly,, like literal hours before the start of the first book haha rip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well?” Kaz asks sharply. “Do you want it or not? I’m busy, Jesper.” </p><p>The two of them face each other in one of the upper rooms of the Slat, empty except for a few dusty crates in the corner. </p><p>Jesper takes a deep breath and exhales, nodding slowly. This is a gift, coming from Kaz, he feels that keenly. It’s not affectionate, and it’s not (Saints forbid) <em>sweet</em>, but it is Kaz giving what little he can, and Jesper will gratefully accept it. </p><p>He had been so brash to proposition Kaz, really. Foolish. Kaz is a degenerate gang leader with no heart in his chest, much less a soul. Kaz is<em> Dirtyhands</em>. But ale can work wonders, and a drunk, depressed Jesper with nothing to lose is a vastly different creature from the Jesper calmly hitting marks from hundreds of feet away, content to receive nothing more than a sharp bite of praise from his leader for doing his job competently.  </p><p>So. The proposition. </p><p>He sinks to his knees. The sole of Kaz’s boot scrapes across the wooden floor as the boy slides it towards him. </p><p>Jesper has no idea why Kaz is doing this, truthfully. Perhaps, in his twisted mind, it’s an easy way to show his gratitude towards Jesper for always having his back (because actually saying ‘thank you’ is completely out of the cards, of course). It could also just as easily be some ploy to keep Jesper’s undying loyalty, which Kaz already owns, thank you very much, but if it is, Jesper will still lap it up like everything else. </p><p>The idea that Kaz has any real sort of attraction to him never enters his mind.  </p><p>Sure, the fantasies are there, running wild through Jesper’s imagination like thorny rose vines, but he would sooner voluntarily throw his revolvers in the harbor than<em> actually </em>expect Kaz to want him. </p><p>Jesper would simply assume that this amuses him somehow, but that doesn’t feel right either: Kaz genuinely hates people. And flesh. And blood and sex and everything that keeps them flushed with life, as opposed to becoming frozen sculptures of ice and obsidian and bone, which is what Kaz is, obviously. It’s just too serious of a condition for this to be simple fun. </p><p>No. It’s a gift. And that thought makes Jesper warm from head to toe. </p><p>“Are you going to say anything?” he mumbles, mouth drying as the scent of well-cured leather hits his nostrils. </p><p>“Do I need to say anything?” rasps Kaz, voice like glacial rocks grinding together. Jesper shakes his head and bends down to press a chaste kiss to the toe of Kaz’s boot. </p><p>It’s not what he would have chosen to do, and it’s not something that particularly interests him, even, but being this close to Kaz is intoxicating. This is as close as he will ever be able to get, probably, and the fact that it’s close enough to finally find out what Kaz smells like (just for example, and the smell is cold water with a sharp undertone of blood, predictably) makes his cock jump. </p><p>And it’s a gift. </p><p>Kaz’s boots are perfectly cobbled and fitted, just like the rest of his clothes; dark suit clinging to his sharply muscular lines in a way that promises danger. Kaz should be so erotic, and it irks Jesper that he’s the only one who seems to see it. The man isn’t<em> that </em>scary, is he? </p><p>Well, yes he is, Jesper supposes, but only to people he doesn’t like.  </p><p><em> Which is everybody</em>, a voice in Jesper’s head whispers, to which he responds that <em>clearly </em>Kaz likes him... he’s permitted to lick the man’s boots, after all! What intimacy! </p><p>He moans softly in the back of his throat and licks along the smooth black leather at Kaz’ instep. It tastes funny, pretty much exactly how it smells, but with the bitter tang of invisible dust, and nothing has ever made Jesper feel more ravenous in his entire life. He moans again and looks up at Kaz, whose face is creasing with vague disgust. </p><p><em> Ah, well, as expected</em>. Jesper sighs internally and stands up. </p><p>“I... I can go,” he offers. Kaz raises an eyebrow sharply.  </p><p>“Get back down, Jesper,” he grinds out, and Jesper hesitates. “<em>Now</em>,” adds Kaz, real irritation in his voice growing by the second. “Like I said, I’m busy. Get down. On your knees.”  </p><p>Jesper swallows, legs practically folding under himself automatically at Kaz’s tone of voice.  </p><p>“Good,” Kaz says, tight as a well-wound clock and just as impartial, and Jesper can’t help but moan much louder at the praise. </p><p>He ducks his head before he can see Kaz’s reaction to<em> that</em>, and licks another long stripe, right up the top of Kaz’s boot. It shines where his tongue has passed, and Jesper swallows again, suddenly much more turned on than he was before Kaz made him kneel for the second time. </p><p>His panting breath ghosts over the tip of the boot, fogging up the shiny surface. He dutifully licks the clouding away, lavishing the worship Kaz deserves on that single point. </p><p>Up and down he goes, leaving wet and gleaming lines of spit on the surface of the leather. It’s hypnotizing, the scent and the repetitive action and the feel of Kaz hovering above him, ephemeral as a raven feather and implacable as sculpted granite. Jesper falls into it, moving his tongue around to Kaz’s ankle in a trance when the foot is completely bathed in his spit. </p><p>He’s not careful enough, though, and a drop lands on the neat hem of Kaz’s suit pants with horrible finality. He gasps when he realizes what he’s done, and it yanks him out, right back into the dusty little room. Kaz raps his knuckles against the floor painfully with his heavy cane. </p><p>“Enough.” </p><p>The command falls into the room like a heavy rock and ripples out. Jesper sits back onto his heels and looks up at Kaz obediently. Kaz tugs on one of his leather gloves to reaffirm its tight molding to his hand, possibly the only nervous tic Jesper has ever seen him show, and glares down at him. </p><p>“It’s embarrassing to see you like this,” he says quietly. “Finish and go; I have no more time for you.” </p><p>Jesper blinks. “Finish, like...?” </p><p>Kaz pokes him contemptuously in the crotch with his cane and Jesper gasps. “Yes,” sneers Kaz. “Like that.” </p><p>Jesper flushes and reluctantly undoes the drawstring. Pulling his dick out in front of Kaz has always been one of his greatest dreams but this... this doesn’t feel like that. Nevertheless, the dick is quite hard, and he tentatively rubs it a few times, after spitting into his hand to ease the slide. Kaz’s face has (very unhelpfully) fallen back into its normal expressionlessness.  </p><p>Under the uncomfortable scrutiny, it should be hard for Jesper to get off, but it’s embarrassingly easy. Awkward as the situation is (and Kaz is awkward here, though he might not show it; Jesper can feel the tension spiraling thickly through the air), it’s still <em>Kaz</em>, and he still looks as beautiful as ever. A masterpiece of black ink on crisply folded white paper, lines of cloth and silk and wood and bone building into a complete picture of a hollow boy. </p><p>Jesper moans quietly and pumps up and down, his harsh breath the only thing filling the air. Kaz watches and says nothing. </p><p>“Kaz...” Jesper whispers unevenly. There’s nothing he wants to say, but... <em>Kaz</em>. </p><p>The boy, and he is a boy, no matter his pretensions, creases one side of his mouth dryly in an expression that could mean anything. He slides his other boot forward, the one not shiny with Jesper’s spittle, and Jesper groans deep in his throat. </p><p>He shuffles forward on his knees and rubs his cock against the almost-smooth leather, invisible imperfections in it catching on the sensitive pink skin of his head and sending his entire body tingling. </p><p>His hips buck forward involuntarily, and Jesper realizes that his entire body is shaking.  </p><p>It’s not just desire. This is fulfillment on a level Jesper could never have imagined getting from the cold leader of the Dregs, and he almost feels like crying. It’s so much. It’s just... so much. </p><p>He whimpers and spits another wad of saliva down onto his cock, where it hits and slides off, streaking against Kaz’s boot with a primal sensuality. It’s<em> too </em>much now, and within seconds that honestly feel like ages he’s coming all over the black leather. He barely even enjoys it, so focused he is on keeping it off Kaz’s pants, but the pleasure hits like a bullet to the spine anyway, and he convulses reflexively. </p><p>Kaz swallows and adjusts his gloves again. Jesper moans and sits back, cock flopping uselessly out of his pants now that he’s completely spent. </p><p>“Put that away,” Kaz commands hoarsely. “I don’t want to see it again.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” whispers Jesper, still shaky and overcome. He tucks his cock back into his pants and quickly ties it up again, until the only evidence is the sweat on his forehead and the white spurts on Kaz’s boot. </p><p>He doesn’t even need to be asked. He bends forward and begins lapping it off the leather in hungry, desperate sweeps. It’s bitter, and salty, and it tastes uncomfortably like himself (of course), but the sheer eroticism of the act; the sheer eroticism of the fact that he is licking his own seed off of <em>Kaz </em><em>Brekker’s </em><em>boots </em>is enough to make it wildly, wonderfully pleasurable. </p><p>He almost moans but manages to stifle it enough that only a tired sort of whine slides out. Still, Kaz hears.  </p><p>“Still?” he asks, quiet contempt in his voice. “This really meant something to you, didn’t it?” </p><p>Jesper nods, not trusting himself with speech. He licks off the last piece of cum with a broad swipe and swallows roughly. Kaz leans heavily onto his cane as Jesper stands. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers. </p><p>Kaz watches him with his cold eyes. “Are you going to be good for the job tonight?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Jesper says emphatically. “I always have your back, you know that.” </p><p>Kaz’s eyebrows twitch. </p><p>“Good,” he says, and pushes past Jesper. “Tonight, then. I suggest you get some sleep now.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” responds Jesper, much more quietly this time. Then he gives himself a shake. Tonight is a big job. He really does need to be ready. No more mooning or pining now; it’s time for business. </p><p>Kaz hobbles away down the hallway like a crow retreating into the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just think they're so much more compelling together than jesper and wylan. no offense to inej, but sometimes i simply sit and think and feel sad about the epic friends (??) to lovers romance these two could have been. i rly thought it'd happen and then it didn't and i was just .... :|</p><p>anyways leave a kudos or a comment if u liked this and peace out :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>